


johnlock_kinks' kinky captions

by 200and21bees



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom John Watson, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, John and Sherlock being kinky, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pictures, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sherlock Holmes on a Case, Spanking, Sub John Watson, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Switch John, Switch Sherlock, Teasing, Vibrators, well talking about lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200and21bees/pseuds/200and21bees
Summary: All my nsfw captions posted on my ig account @johnlock_kinks so far ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is weird as fuck and I actually ended up writing it into a fic, wink wink (A Study in Taste, if anyone got actually interested)

 

John fed Sherlock another cube of root vegetables and asked him again.

 

"Turnip. Honeslty John, I said I'd recognise any food. Even your wine choices were obvious."

 

John could see the eyeroll underneath the blindfold and chuckled. Then he took the final spoon. "Okay, this is the last one. Open up."

 

Sherlock tasted and froze. "This is - it's..." A bright blush spread to his cheeks. John removed the blindfold and smirked as Sherlock swallowed the mouthful of sperm.

 

"I'm assuming you recognised that too."

 

Sherlock nodded and got to his knees in front of John. "Mm, but I'd like another taste."


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sherlock moaned with his head buried in the carpet and tried to get up onto his elbows. John pulled back and reached to press his hand on Sherlock's neck.

  
"I told you," he said firmly, pushing Sherlock back towards the carpet, "keep deducing. The client will be back soon and you'll want to finish before that."

  
With that, he buried his face back into Sherlock's naked arse and continued to push his tongue into the warm hole.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"Jo-ohn!" Sherlock moaned brokenly. He was laying on the desk, his lower back hanging on the air, only holding up by sqeezing his legs around John's waist.

 

The doctor was pounding into him, his thrusts shaking the detective roughly and breaking his every moan.

 

Sherlock wanted to touch himself, he'd been on the edge for a while now, but the way he was positioned meant he had to grab the edges of the desk or he'd fall.

 

"Sherlock, fuck," John panted above him. "I know you can come untouched, just do it."

 

As John finally aimed for his prostate and started brushing it on every thrust, Sherlock tipped over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sherlock whined and turned on his stomach to rub his hardening erection against the mattress.

  
"You're already up for a third go?" John chuckled from the bathroom door. He crossed the bedroom quickly to pull Sherlock up on his hands and knees and pushed two fingers into his still-open and wet hole.

 

Sherlock moaned and tried to push his hips backwards.

  
"I think you need a little preparation, and since not everyone has a ten-minute refractory period, you'll have to do with something else for now," John concluded and reached for a discarded dildo from earlier. He quickly lubed it up and pushed it all into his partner in one slow motion.

  
Sherlock mewled and rocked back and forth as his hole closed around the largest point near the base.

  
"Now keep it in for me," John ordered and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

John groans and tries to push Sherlock off. "For God's sake we're on a crime scene!"

  
"The murder occurred in the storage, not in this toilet," he grins cheekily and spins John around, bending him over the sink. "Now keep quiet."

  
With that, the brunet yanks John's trousers and pants to his knees and spreads his cheeks apart.

 

John can only whimper as the detective licks over his hole and starts to push in. He tries to relax; this will be the only preparation he'll get before Sherlock fucks him.

  
They really should start to carry that lube bottle with them more often.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sherlock was making delicious slurping and chocking noises, his head bobbing slowly and leisurely.

  
John had his fingers buried in the soft curls but he wasn't pushing, letting Sherlock set the pace. The detective pulled off to catch his breath and licked the sensitive underside of John's prick for a while, looking up at him.

  
"Oh fuck, you're beautiful," the doctor grunted, stroking the curls. Sherlock smirked at him and went down again, swallowing over half of his shaft easily.

 

He stayed there for a moment before he started gagging slightly. Then he drew back and started to bob his head up and down again.


	7. Chapter 7

 

"You know I'm seconds away from kissing you so hard you'll have bruises on your lips?" Sherlock growled into John's ear, making the shorter man's knees weak.

 

"Then do it," he answered, pulling Sherlock closer, squeezing his arse cheekily. "Come here."

  
And Sherlock did, kissing and undressing him so quickly the blond couldn't almost keep up.

  
Soon he found himself laying on the couch, shirt off and pants pulled to his thighs, Sherlock's head bobbing up and down on his prick, and the detective thrusting two fingers in and out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

 

"Do you have to grope me every time?" Sherlock gasps as John's hand slips to his trousers, squeezing his arse as the doctor bends closer to look at the laptop screen.

 

"I have no idea what you mean." John chuckles and bends forward to kiss Sherlock's neck, the caress turning into a bite when Sherlock lifts a hand to hold him still.

 

The detective moans and snaps the laptop shut, standing up. Immediately, John pushes the chair back and comes to stand right behind him, sneaking his hands to Sherlock's front and undoing his trousers, sliding them down to mid-thigh.

 

"You could've just said you were horny," Sherlock gasps as John shows him the lube he's been apparently hiding and soon starts to work him open with slick fingers.

 

"What's the fun in that," the doctor grins as he scissors his fingers. Soon, Sherlock is bowing over the desk, leaning to his elbows as John starts to push in. He doesn't waste time, starting to fuck Sherlock slowly. He's got his hands on Sherlock's hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts, picking up speed as Sherlock starts to tighten around him.

 

"God, you're doing that on purpose," John pants as his climax starts to get closer. Sherlock just moans in return and tries to spread his legs despite the clothes bunched up at his thighs.

 

Suddenly John yanks his weight off the table, pulling him up and holding him up by his shoulders and throat.

 

"Now, I know you're close, why not come?" He growls and Sherlock's thrown overboard with a moan. He comes, coating the corner of the desk and slumping against John. He feels John's climax inside him, triggered by his muscles clenching as he rides his orgasm.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

John excepted the familiar touch of a fingertip probing his hole. He expected the slickness of lube and he was very much looking forward to it.

  
What he didn't expect was the sudden laughter as Sherlock looked down at him. "You honestly thought I'd tie you up so that I could do what we always do?" Sherlock cooed. "Oh, no. No, I'm going to be rough and tease you right to the brink and keep you there for hours."

  
John moaned and tugged the ropes binding him to the headboard. As Sherlock pushed two almost dry fingers into him, he realised he might enjoy it much more than he'd thought.


	10. Chapter 10

 

"This is the last time I'll let you do this on a crime scene," John groans out as Sherlock slides two of his fingers into him. The doctor bends over the sink a little more, spreading his legs as much as he can with his trousers bunched around his knees.

  
"Keep quiet or they'll hear us," Sherlock chuckles and twists his wrist, wringing out another groan from John. He uses his free hand to spread the rest of the lube on his shaft and after pulling his fingers out, the detective grips John's hips and aims his tip at his hole.

  
As he pushes in, John struggles to keep himself from moaning. Instead, he arches up and pushes back and soon they've found a rhythm, Sherlock's thighs slapping against John as he rocks into him.

  
When he starts to feel his orgams building, he reaches around and wraps his fingers around John's erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Soon, the doctor starts clenching around Sherlock's prick as he comes and Sherlock follows him after a few deep thrusts.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

John walked in on Sherlock wearing only the sheet. "You want to do the laundry again?" He asked, looking at the corner of the fabric that was draping to the floor.

  
Sherlock just scoffed and continued his musings. "You didn't answer me, how do you feel about those garters?" John nearly choked on the glass of water he had gotten and coughed. "What garters? If you've been talking to me, I was taking a shower. Like I said I would," he said, both annoyed and amused.

  
Sherlock just shook his hand dismissively. "I asked you if you'd like to see me in garters. You'd look alright in them too, but since I'm the skinny one I'd look more like those supermodels that usually wear them in adverts."

 

Sherlock's tone was nearly disinterested while John stared at him, his mind already picturing Sherlock in sexy underwear. When Sherlock took a glance at John he started grinning widely. "Oh, I guess that's a yes."

 

John just huffed and walked to Sherlock, tugging him up and kissing him. "Oh god yes, now into the bedroom."

 

Sherlock let himself be ushered to their room, flopping backwards on the bed. His sheet fell open and splayed out underneath him. John stripped off his t-shirt and pants before helping Sherlock onto the bed. As he came to straddle Sherlock's hips, John grinned down at him and chuckled.

 

"I guess I got my morning shag after all." Sherlock arched his back lewdly and grinned back sheepishly. "I was going to get to that..." John just chuckled again and leaned in to kiss Sherlock's neck, starting to grind his clothed groin against Sherlock's, both of their erections hardening rapidly after that. Soon John had a nice rhythm going on, pinning Sherlock's hands above his head as he rutted against the taller man.

  
Sherlock managed to tug one of his hands from John's grip, plunging it into his boxers and exposing his shaft so he could wrap his hand around both of them, starting to stroke them carefully. "God - Sherl, I'm close," John gasped, nearing his climax and rocking his hips towards his touch.

 

"You didn't take long then," Sherlock grinned and snatched his other hand free as well, wrapping it around John's waist, bringing them together as he moaned out and swiped his thumb over John's glans.

  
The doctor came with a long moan, sucking on Sherlock's neck as the taller man came undone beneath him as well.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

A bit modified (nsfw-ish) extract from my wip balletlock fic Devotion:

 

  
\-- And I might even want to watch you get off,” he added with a smirk. John immediately felt how his blood shifted place.

 

“You would? Isn’t that… I don’t know, selfish?” Sherlock turned to his back, now rolling his eyes. “You demanding for me to participate would be selfish. I don’t mind. Just get on with it, I need to use the loo soon and now I really want to watch.”

 

John let out a laugh and, before he would change his mind, lowered his pajamas and pants a little, just enough to make room and got to work. Admittedly, the idea of Sherlock watching him made his excitement climb even higher as he put a hand on himself.

  
After that, it didn’t take much time. Massaging Sherlock had already gotten him so close to the edge, and knowing the dancer was lying there, watching him, it all did him in eventually. While John was still panting from his climax, Sherlock got up and headed for the loo. He turned to look at John from the doorway with a final cheeky smirk.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Sherlock tugged on the handcuffs again, despite knowing it was futile. John was straddling his thighs and Sherlock knew trying to free his legs would only result in them getting bound to the bed as well, so he just focused on not bothering their neighbours with his moans.

  
John ran his fingers slowly down Sherlock's throat, barely touching the skin and making it break out in goosebumps again. John continued down his chest and stomach, stopping when he reached Sherlock's pubic hair. "John!" he moaned and bucked his hips a little.

  
The handcuffs and teasing had made him rock hard almost instantly. Now, John had been keeping him on the edge for almost thirty minutes and Sherlock was going mad. "I think you need something else to focus on or you'll come now," John said with a smirk, lifting the riding crop for Sherlock to see.

  
"You-you know it doesn't work like that. Please, Jo- AH," Sherlock replied, crying out as the first stroke hit his chest, not too hard but enough to make his arousal climb higher. Trying not to come on the spot, Sherlock closed his eyes as John flicked his skin again.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Sherlock's knees were trying to draw up in an attempt to protect his stomach and lower regions from the crop, pulling at the cuffs on his ankles. John gave his thigh a chiding swat with his palm.

  
"Knees apart, now," he said in a commanding tone, the one he knew Sherlock both loved and hated. He ran the crop over Sherlock's lips with a serious face. "I'd rather not leave now to fetch the spreader bar."

  
Sherlock moaned as he tried to spread his knees again, pulling them close was an unconscious reaction and he scolded his body silently for disobeying. John reached down and twisted the plug that had been inside him during the whole scene, smirking deviously. He flicked on the switch and the plug started to vibrate.

  
"John!" Sherlock cried out, only barely keeping his legs apart. "This is your chance to practice self-control," John reminded him calmly, swatting his thigh with his palm once more. "Do not come before I tell you to. And keep counting."

  
"Twe-twenty seven," Sherlock groaned, shouting out as the riding crop hit his chest again.

  
"Twenty eight."

  
Seeing John's proud smile made it all worthwhile, and also nearly tipped him over.

 


End file.
